


home with you

by maybemaybenottt



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemaybenottt/pseuds/maybemaybenottt
Summary: An early morning and a promise of forever.-Eddie week day 2 -"This is nice."+ soft.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from In a Week by Hozier.

There are moments in life that feel like they should be frozen in time; captured and framed, left to admire for years to come. Moments of quiet, uninterrupted happiness that have, for so many years, seemed to be few and far between. 

This is one of those moments. 

Eddie wakes slowly; catching a glimpse of the sun just creeping over the horizon. The room is silent. Still. The only movement is the rise and fall of the chest pressed up beside him. 

He turns his head, admiring the sleeping face next to him, and his first thought -ringing out like a bell, clear and loud over every other sleep muddled thought- is simply; _I want this forever._

It isn't a new thought. But it's the first time he's ever felt so certain of it. Before now, it was more of a question, a possibility to consider. Something to mull over and think about, debate with himself deliberately and consciously. 

But in the early light of morning, his heart speaks before his head gets the chance to catch up, and it has decided. Latched onto the one beating just a few inches away and is refusing to let go. 

Buck blinks his eyes open slowly, smiling as he catches Eddie looking at him. He presses a soft kiss to Eddie's shoulder with a murmured; "Morning," before settling back into the pillow and gazing sleepily at him. He begins tracing a light pattern in the middle of Eddie's bare chest, and Eddie feels the pounding inside of it picking up speed, trying desperately to pour its unspoken message into Buck's fingertips. 

"Morning," he says back, and begs his heart for patience. 

He keeps his eyes on Buck, gazing silently as he tries to work through the jumbled mess of words in his head; figure out the right way to say them out loud. Buck looks back at him, and for once, Eddie decides to let his heart take the lead. 

Buck's smile widens. "What?" 

Eddie laughs. "Nothing, just...this is nice." 

"What is?" 

"Waking up next to you," he says simply, as if that even begins to sum it all up. As if it even scratches the surface of _I want you here, by my side, every minute of every day._

Buck grins. His heart pounds. _Get to the point._

"Kind of makes me wish it was like this all the time." 

Buck laughs. "Well, we can't spend our entire lives in bed, Eddie, that seems a bit impractical." 

He shakes his head. "No, I mean-" he pauses, swallows. 

"What-" Buck lifts his head, looking him in the eye. "What do you mean?" 

"Move in with me." 

Buck raises his eyebrows. "Eddie." 

"Your lease is up at the end of the month, right?" 

"Right." 

"So come live with me instead." 

Buck tears his gaze from Eddie to look out the window, considering the offer, and for a split second, Eddie's terrified that he's gone too far. That their relationship wasn't quite ready for this next step. But then Buck looks back at him, eyes full of love and a small smile brimming with hope, and Eddie feels that same certainty from his heart fill his head, too. 

"Are you sure?" Buck asks, and Eddie almost wants to laugh. 

"Positive." 

"What if you get sick of me?" 

Eddie shakes his head. "Never gonna happen." 

"It _could_." Buck insists. 

"Buck, don't you think that if I was gonna get sick of you it would've happened already?" 

Buck doesn't look convinced, still frowning. Eddie kisses it away, lifting one hand to Buck's cheek. 

"I want you with me, all the time," he says. 

"Promise?" Buck asks, tilting his head. 

Eddie nods. "I promise." 

Buck grins. "Okay." 

A matching one spreads across Eddie's face. "Yeah?" 

Buck nods eagerly. "Yeah. Yes. Yes, I'll move in with you." 

"Fantastic," Eddie says, grinning, earning a bright laugh from Buck before pulling him in for another kiss. 

After they part, Buck flops his head back down onto the pillow next to Eddie, glancing around at the blank walls. "Okay, we're gonna need to do some serious redecorating in here." 

Eddie chuckles. "Oh, are we?" 

"Oh yeah. Eds, this place is _dreary_." 

"I'm really starting to rethink the whole 'getting sick of you' thing." 

That earns him a slap on the shoulder. "Shut up," Buck laughs. 

Eddie laughs right along with him, and as they lay together in the brightening light of day, he feels his chest settle. Soothed by the promise of forever. 

It's 7:30am, and Eddie Diaz is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat with me on tumblr! @deareddie](https://deareddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
